Your Dream Girl!
by BleedingSoulKimea
Summary: It was just a little discusion between Temari and Shikamaru about Shikamaru's dream girl! Oneshot!


**BleedingSoulKimea:** I don't know! It's just a little something I wrote. Tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** Now why would you think I'd own Naruto. Seriously what is the world coming to when you'd think someone who writes FanFiction would own Naruto. God! But for real I don't!

* * *

"So what would happen if a girl came in here right now asked you out for a date. What would you do?" asked our favorite sand kunoichi taking a sip of her water. 

"Gosh, Temari why the difficult questions. I thought this was your vacation." Said our favorite lazy behind shinobi.

"Exactly mine, not yours. So answer, what would you do?" She said putting her cup down.

"Umm…I really don't know." He said laying his head back and shut his eyes. "It all really depends on who was asking."

"Ok how bout that one girl, I think her name was Cherry blossom or something." Temari said snapping her fingers trying to remember a certain pink-haired kunoichi's name.

"You mean, Sakura." Shikamaru assumed Temari was talking about.

"Yeah that's the girl. What would you do if she came through that door and spoke thoughts of love and a relationship with you? How would you respond to that?"

"I'd look behind me to make sure Sasuke wasn't there." Shikamaru answered jokingly.

"Come on, I'm being serious here."

"Yeah and why is that, Temari?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

Temari turned slightly pink and turned her head. "No reason just wanted to know."

"Well I guess I'd turn her down."

"Why?"

"She's really not you type."

"Your type?" Temari copied not believe he even had a type.

"Yeah she a little obsessive…I think she probably be hard to deal with."

"So what about the Hyuga girl she probably not to hard to deal with at all."

"Yeah she's not but she too soft spoken so she would never have the guts to ask me or anyone for that matter out on a date, and there's the whole Neji thing and I couldn't really deal with it."

"I see your point there. So what about TenTen. She neither obsessive nor soft spoken."

"Well yes she seems to be fine but the problem isn't her it probably be the same a Hinata."

"The whole Neji thing huh? So not Sakura, not Hinata, not TenTen, umm what about that one girl one your team?"

"Ino?!?"

"Yeah her. What if she had a thing for you?"

"Nope to Blonde."

"NOW WHAT EXACTLY DOES THAT SUPPOSED MEAN?" Temari yelled offended not caring about the awkward stares she got from it.

"It's not bad it just that MOST OF THE BLONDES I KNOW SEEM TO BE LOUD!" Shikamaru yelled back making a point.

"You've made your point. So you don't like loud." She said making a mental note. "What exactly what kind of girl do you like?"

"Well that's the point I really don't particularly like any of them."

"Shikamaru I didn't know you played that game." She said grinning.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Temari started to laugh. "Okay I know, it's just like that it sounds like you don't have a dream girl. So I thought-"

"Oh I have a dream girl." Shikamaru said cutting her off.

"Well you mind sharing what she'd be like."

"Nah it's too troublesome." He said scratching his head.

"Oh so you have a dream girl but she's too troublesome to talk about." Temari said not believing what she heard

"Yep!"

"Do you realize how troublesome you are?" She said aggravated. Shikamaru just grinned at the comment. "Alright so we have established that you have a dream girl. But you never answered my first question."

"So have you decided what you want to order?" Some nameless waiter asks the two. You see they had been there for almost an hour and still haven't ordered.

"Umm…Could give us one more minute?" Temari smiled sweetly. The waiter rolled his eyes and walked away muttering on how he hated teenagers.

"So back to my question."

"Which was?"

"If your dream girl, who ever she might be, came through the door and asked you for a date what would you do?"

"I'd blow her off."

"You'd blow off your dream girl!" Temari asked shocked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru put simply.

"Why girls to troublesome." Temari said making fun of Shika.

"No." said the man of very little spoken words.

"Then why would you blow her off?" Temari said looking down at her menu. Shikamaru grabbed the menu from Temari. "Hey-"

"Well the reason I'd blow her off is because I'm already out with someone who's better then any dream." Shikamaru said grinning. Temari turned at nice shade of red. When the nameless waiter can over.

"Ready now?" He asked with a very fake smile on.

"Umm...yeah...Just one more question?" She said turning her attention to Shikamaru.

"Yeah."

"Want to get out here?" She asked with a sly smile. Shikamaru just shrugged. Temari grabbed his hand and got out of there. Leaving the nameless waiter alone without anything to be ordered.

"Man stupid kids and their hormones." He said clearing the table for the next costumers.

"See Hinata I told this place would be fun." Said a very hyper blonde.

"I g-guess you w-were r-right Na-naruto." Said a very red girl. The waiter just sighed and sat then down.

As he went to put in there order (of you guessed it ramen) he muttered to himself.

"I really need to get a new job!"

* * *

**BleedingSoulKimea:** So yeah it was a little something. Not the greatest thing in the world but it was fun. I think I am going to keep this a oneshot even though I left it the way I did .So yeah review ! 


End file.
